Diary of Theories and Conspiracies
by GalaxythePonderling
Summary: When Galaxy came to Ponyville, she was excited to learn all she could. She had never had had any interactions with the species before. But when she starts finding out more about Equestria, her curiosity gets the best of her. Not everypony is what meets the eye. Will she uncover the truths about this strange world, or will her own truths and secrets be revealed first?


Entry Number 1- Welcome to Equestria

It was a bright, cool morning in Ponyville. Everypony was going about their daily business. Opening up their shops or stalls, shopping, taking a refreshing stroll, keeping the skies clear, and everything else these ponies do, they did. I supposed this is what a typical morning in Ponyville was like.

I myself was sitting on a bench in the park. The birds were singing beautiful songs, the flowers gave me a wondrous aroma, and all was peaceful; that is, until a bouncing pink blur interrupted the stillness. When she, for in fact the blur was a pony, noticed me, she came bouncing faster than ever over to me. "Hi! Are you new?" the energetic pink pony greeted me, " 'Cause I've never seen you here before, and I know _everypony_, and I mean everypony, in Ponyville. Oh dear, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself." She giggled"I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?" This Pinkie Pie spoke so fast it took me a minute for me to process everything.

Now, I should probably explain a thing or two before I go on. I arrived in Ponyville yesterday afternoon. I came to learn about the ponies here. I came from a far off land that hardly anybody's, er any_pony_'s, heard of. I try to glean as much information as possible about everything curious. And this pony was just that.

"Um. Hi, I'm Galaxy. Yes, I am new here; I arrived yesterday afternoon, in fact." I replied to Pinkie Pie.

"Well hiya Galaxy! Welcome to Ponyville! I hope I'm the first to welcome you. Am I?" She looked at me eagerly.

"Well yes, you are in fact."

"Great! Do you know your way around yet? Because I can show you _all_ of Ponyville, and the outlying areas. Do ya wanna? Huh?!" This pony was _really _nice; a bit too much in fact.

"Oh, um. Well, you see I like to figure things out on my own…"

"Oh." She looked a little hurt. "Well if you need _anything_, and I mean anything, please just let me know! Oh yeah. You can find me at Sugarcube Corner! It's the big sweet looking building! You'll know it when you see it. Oh! I can get you a discount if you want! Oh! And I ca-"She perked up, but then I cut her off.

" Well thank you Pinkie Pie for all your help. I'll be sure to go to you first if I need anything. Thank you again!" I said as I got up off the bench and started walking away.

"Oh, uh, right! I'll see you later then!" She replied to my quick departure, and bounced off in the opposite direction.

"Wow. That was an interesting pony. I hope not all of them are like that." I said to myself while walking.

I had been walking for a while in town, taking everything in. I browsed in many shops, admired the architecture, and pony-watched. Around mid-day I found a café to eat lunch at, or well, to hold me over till I could get _real_ lunch. While digesting the rough dandelion sandwich, I continued my observing. I tried to take in as many details as I could. I counted how many flowers a stallion bought from the florist, tallied the number of clouds cleared in a minute, and so on. When I finished my _pony_ lunch, I paid with some of my bits, and then continued on my way.

I passed many buildings with similar designs, but I also passed a few that were _different_. The first I passed of this nature had what could only be described as a _gingerbread _roof, with a _cupcake_ spire emerging from it. This peculiar structure boasted several other… _quirks_. I then soon made the connection of this building to the odd pony from this morning. I felt my main stomach fill a little. So _this_ was Sugarcube Corner. I decided to keep clear of this building for the time being…

Next I came across a rather beautiful blue and purple building. It was round in shape, and quite symmetrical. There were gold and pink accents used in just the right quantity. There was what looked to be a carousel around the tower. From the sign on the front, I gleaned that this was a fashion boutique. I decided to enter, just to satisfy my curiosity a bit more.

When I opened the door, a bell rang. I stopped for a few seconds to study the golden object above my head. Just as I pulled away and took a single step inside, I heard a voice call from somewhere else in the building. "I'll be there in a minute, darling!" this voice had a high, sophisticated sound to it. Just as I began to wonder why she called me darling, a pure white mare with a royal purple mane and tail set (perfectly curled, might I add) trotted hurriedly, but delicately, into the main room. "I am _so_ sorry to keep you waiting, darling." She then took her first look at me. "Oh my. Are you new in town, darling?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Galaxy." I replied to the mare.

"Well, welcome to Ponyville, Galaxy! My name is Rarity. I do hope my friend Pinkie Pie greeted you first. She prefers to be the first to welcome anypony new to Ponyville. Did she?"

"Yes, she did in fact."

"Oh, good. Just know that it means you got the best welcome Ponyville has to offer. So, tell me darling, where are you from? I have never seen a pony quite like you before." There it was the inevitable question.

"Oh, well I'm kinda from far away…I doubt you would ever have heard of it…It's not exactly in Equestria…" I did the best I could to avoid revealing my origin.

"Oh my, darling. You have traveled quite a distance. Are you from Saddle Arabia perhaps?" Saddle Arabia? Where is that?

"Um, no. I'm not. I am quite curious about your merchandise though. May I take a look?" let's just say I was quite eager to change the subject.

"Well of course! Let me show you some of my best designs…" The mare named Rarity led me all across the room excitedly. She dressed me in countless of her creations determined to find "the perfect outfit" for me. Long story short (and I do mean long), for three hours straight I was put into numerous garments, and by the end I liked none of the frilly, feathery, sequined, tight clothes. But, after all that work she put into me, I couldn't walk out of there with nothing. I decided to ask her to create something simple, not flashy, but with a little flare (and nothing too bright either). So before I left her, she confirmed my measurements.

I continued my wandering around town. I visited various shops and found all of their goods fascinating. Some of the shops sold more than one type of item. For example, one sold sofas and quills. I bought a couple of quills to have on han-, um, hoof. I also found a nice journal in a parchment shop (the one you, dear reader, are reading from now). What I wanted to find most of all was a book shop, or even better, a library.

It wasn't long before I spotted a mare with her muzzle deep in a book. She was using a levitation spell to hold it aloft while she walked down the street. I trotted excitedly up to the lilac pony. "Um, excuse me?" She didn't seem to hear me so I asked again a little louder.

"Oh, um, yes? Did you want something?" The mare with the dark navy mane and tail (with violet and magenta streaks) lowered her book a little and gazed at me with inquiring eyes.

"Hi, I'm new in town and I was wondering whether there was a library here?"I looked into her tired, mulberry eyes. She must have stayed up late reading, from the looks of her.

Her eyes widened after my question registered. "Why, yes. We do in fact have a library. I'll show you where it is, if you would like. I was actually headed back there myself. I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way. What's your name?"

"Oh, thank you! I'm Galaxy." At that moment, it felt like the best day ever.


End file.
